


Niezagaszony płomień

by Frayach, newbroomstick



Series: Cena skrzydeł i Niezagaszony płomień [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Next Generation, Reunions
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbroomstick/pseuds/newbroomstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ojciec, który stracił syna. Chłopiec, który stracił chłopca. Każdy sam w swoim bólu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niezagaszony płomień

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Flame Undamped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609010) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



> With the Author's kind permission
> 
> Dalszy ciąg opowiadania _[Cena skrzydeł](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1107114)_
> 
> Beta: Kaczalka

Płomyk świecy pełga i gaśnie, pozostawiając po sobie cienkie pasemko dymu i zapach rozgrzanego miodu. To nie symbol. To zwęglony knot i jeziorko złotawego lepkiego płynu. Syk, a po nim ciemność.

To nie symbol. Zwłaszcza nie ściętego nagle młodego życia.

Draco Malfoy zdmuchuje niewygasły żar i przykłada opuszkę kciuka do gęstniejącego wosku. Przez chwilę jest ciepły i miękki w dotyku jak skóra.

Najtrudniejsze jest wyobrażanie sobie. Zdecydowanie najtrudniejsze. Styczeń służy hojnie śniegiem i bezchmurnymi, szklistymi dniami, kiedy wszystko migocze, a oczy łzawią od jasności. Służy czarnymi konarami dębów i śnieżnymi czapami na iglakach. Pachnie zimnem, gałką muszkatołową i spalinami mugolskich samochodów. Noce są długie, lecz coraz krótsze. Wiatr spowija dom jak powiewające prześcieradło.

To nie symbol.

To rzeczywistość. Zmarzlina sięga przynajmniej na łokieć w głąb od zlodowaciałej darni. Draco wyobraża sobie, że trzyma jak kleszcze. Nie jest to miłujący uścisk. Jak miałby być? Jest twardy i kurczowy. Błagalna prośba: „Nie odchodź”. Nie żądanie.

Draco wie, że mógł szukać ułaskawienia. Mógł zamknąć syna w wieży i pozwolić, by zakochał się we własnym cieniu, w gałęziach drzew zaglądających przez łukowate okna. Pokochałby _cokolwiek_ ; takie było jego przeznaczenie. Może byłaby to sama idea miłości, twarz nigdy niewidzianego chłopca, ciemnowłosego i prostodusznego. Nawiedzałby sny Scorpiusa, a on i tak by umarł. Dokładnie dwa lata temu. Nie zaznawszy dotyku ust na swojej szyi, nie poszukawszy dłoni drugiego przed wyruszeniem do walki. Nic by tego nie zmieniło — i Draco pogodził się ze swoim wyborem. Tak jak _jego_ ojciec musiał pogodzić się ze _swoim_. Nie było więzienia — metaforycznego czy nie — o murach tak mocnych, by dało się w nich zamknąć jego dar, i nie było sposobu, by uchronić Scorpiusa przed jego losem. Sowa roztrzaskałaby szybę w oknie, a odłamek szkła… Albo mniej gwałtownie: niczym królewna w bajce, ukłułby się w palec i osunął na kolana, a śmierć otuliłaby go miękko jak pled.

Skoro trzeba umrzeć — a wszyscy kiedyś musimy — nie ma potrzeby czynić tego przed czasem. Cała sztuka to powitać śmierć z gracją, w progu, jak długo wyczekiwanego przyjaciela, i oddać jej rękę z wdzięczności, nie z konieczności.

 _Zrobiłem to z miłości. Zrobiłem to z miłości i się nie bałem_.

Wszystko było jak należy. Ceremonia, muzyka, lilie. Było ciężko, kiedy Albus Potter potknął się w drodze do trumny i upuścił swój wieniec z gałązek ognika*. To był trudny moment, ale nie było tam Harry’ego i Draco mógł płakać, nie narażając się na przyganę w jego wzroku. Jeśli byłaby w nim przygana. Z perspektywy czasu Draco raczej w to wątpił. Ale rzeczywistość nie miałaby znaczenia wobec percepcji. Wszystko było jak należy. Scorpiusowi by się podobało. Wiolonczela, sklepienie zaklęte w styczniowy nieboskłon. I oczywiście świece. Draco zabrał je do domu, zmniejszywszy do rozmiaru wykałaczek i zawinąwszy w chustkę Hagrida (tę, w którą nie szlochał i nie wydmuchiwał nosa). Wziął dokładnie tyle, ile potrzebował. Po jednej na każdy styczeń bez syna, który mu pozostał. Po jednej na każdy rok, który miał spędzić sam.

Nie były symbolami.

Powiadają, że zmarli dzierżą świece dla żywych. Dla niektórych to złowieszcza wizja  — błędny ognik wiodący niebacznych w śmiertelną głąb bagniska. Dla innych — niespełnialne życzenie, obietnica bycia po raz pierwszy w środku, tam gdzie gęś na stole i buty rzędem przy kominku — już nie jako zjawa u okna, coś postrzeżonego kątem oka, nim zniknie. I są też świece tych, którzy byli kochani tak bardzo, że ziemia nie może ich w sobie utrzymać. Chodzą pośród nas, oświetlając wyboje na naszych ścieżkach i ogrzewając nasze dłonie bezpostaciowym żarem swoich świec. Są dni, kiedy tylko to jedno sprawia, że w żalu nie pada na kolana i nie rozdziera sobie piersi: myśl o Scorpiusie wymykającym się ze swej styczniowej mogiły, choćby tylko na jedną noc.

Kiedyś, kiedy Scorpius był jeszcze brzdącem żabie do kostek, Draco zabrał go w święto ‘Obby ‘Oss na Jarmark Czarownic w kornwalijskim Padstow. Po tym jak jego syn omal nie pochorował się, z brzuszkiem pełnym kleistych łakoci goniąc po krętych uliczkach za Niebieskim Koniem, Draco przyprowadził go do stoiska jednego z najsławniejszych angielskich świecarzy. Przez całe godziny — gdy cierpliwość Draco dawno już się wyczerpała — patrzyli, jak pulchna czarownica obrywa kotki z gałązek woskownicy i przyrządza z nich zawiesisty, wonny wywar, a potem miesza go z pszczelim woskiem, by otrzymać gęstą, szybko zastygającą masę. Kierując rączkami Scorpiusa, czarownica pomagała mu maczać długie na stopę kawałki sznurka w parującej kadzi, aż wosk uformował się na nich w stożkowate świece grubości kciuka. Wtedy uniosła wzrok i napotkała spojrzenie Draco.

„Nigdy nie widziałam tyle cierpliwości u takiego malca”, powiedziała. „Pewnego dnia będzie miał wszystko. Jeśli tylko Bogini da, by żył dość długo”.

Zostawiając Scorpiusa w jej życzliwych i sprawnych rękach, Draco uciekł z jarmarku i biegł przez plątaninę wąskich ulic, po leżących tu i ówdzie na bruku pokruszonych łupkach dachówek, które obluzowały się i zsunęły ze stromych dachów, aż zatrzymał się na skraju miasteczka, dysząc, oparty o bramę jakiegoś gospodarstwa. W gardle ściskało go i paliło od wzbierających łez. Dobry Boże! Jego syn nigdy nie dostanie dość czasu! Scorpius miał go tak mało — a on tak dużo.

Wieczorem zapalili jedną ze świec w sypialni Scorpiusa. „Opowiedz mi coś, tato”, powiedział Scorpius w chybotliwym świetle, z powiekami ciężkimi już od senności. Draco pokręcił głową. „Nic nie przychodzi mi na myśl”, skłamał. I poczuł ulgę, gdy jego dziecko zapadło w sen, niezakłócany niczym więcej niż wznoszeniem się i opadaniem ojcowskiej piersi pod jego małą główką.

Świece wypalają się i gasną. Nie są symbolami.

Wiatr chłoszcze mu twarz jego własnymi włosami i wdziera się pod kołnierz płaszcza. Drzewa nad jego głową skrzypią i trzeszczą. Zapalenie świecy zajęło mu dużo czasu, a kiedy już się udało, Draco osłonił ją dłońmi. Nie była symbolem nieustającej miłości.

Nagle gdzieś za nim rozlega się nucenie. Mugolska piosnka, łagodna i kołysząca. Twarz Draco obraca się ku niej jak ku słońcu.

 

* * *

Albus, James i Lily wrócili jesienią do szkoły po prawie dwuletniej przerwie. Harry był dumny z nich i z tego, jak sobie — na różne sposoby — radzili. James rzucał się na przeszkody jakby gnany myślą, że życie jest krótkie; latał wyżej, niż Harry kiedykolwiek się odważył, i wybijał kafel ponad trybuny, aż publiczność wykrzykiwała z przestrachu i zachwytu jednocześnie. Lily otoczyła się przyjaciółmi; Wigilia i ferie świąteczne upłynęły w powodzi listów i prezentów nadlatujących na ciemnych skrzydłach sów jak deszcz meteorów z kolorowego papieru. A Albus? Cóż, Albus zamknął się w sobie, skulił wokół swoich książek, muzyki i dźwięku słów. Harry czuł, że to jest jego sposób, by zatrzymać przy sobie Scorpiusa — żywego i nietkniętego przez śmierć.

Na peronie para otoczyła ich jak mgła i Harry zastanawiał się, jak musi czuć się każde z jego dzieci, wsiadając do Hogwarckiego Ekspresu po raz pierwszy od tamtej fatalnej nocy sprzed prawie dwóch lat. Czy mogło to oznaczać dla nich to samo, co dla niego i Rona, i Hermiony, i — owszem — nawet dla Draco? Miesiącami prześladowały go krzyki umierających i niestosowność spożywania kolacji w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w którym krew stała w kałużach jak deszczówka, a z rozgwieżdżonego pułapu pozostał raptem sufit z krokwi i kamienia. Patrzył, jak cała trójka wybiera przedział i zajmuje miejsca, z rezerwą, jakby w siedzeniach wciąż tkwiły klątwy ich wrogów. Stojąc koło Rona, uśmiechnął się i pomachał im. Draco nie przyszedł, choć Harry złapał się na tym, że się za nim rozgląda.

W ciągu dni i miesięcy, które minęły od końca wojny, sporo się wydarzyło i Harry wiedział, że kiedy wróci do domu po tłustym lunchu w pubie, będzie zdolny usiąść przy kominku i nie myśleć o nieobecności Ginny i Hermiony. Czas istotnie leczył wszystkie rany, jakkolwiek Harry przyznawał to z poczuciem winy. Nieopłakiwanie ich dłużej zdawało się w jakiś sposób ubliżać ich pamięci, ale Harry szybko przypominał sobie, że Albus i Draco płakali i za niego, i za Rona. Ginny i Hermiona przeżyły swoje życia — krótkie, jak się okazało, ale wystarczająco długie, by móc trzymać w ramionach dzieci. Wystarczająco długie, by rozleniwić się i nasycić w miłości, gdy stępiło się już ostrze potrzeby posiadania. Było to zaspokojenie, którego nie zaznali on i Draco, zanim Draco odszedł — ani jako przyjaciele, ani jako kochankowie. Zaspokojenie, którego Scorpius i Albus posmakowali jedynie przez chwilę i bez spełnienia w akcie miłosnym. Wyglądało na to, że chłopcy są zdolni żyć tylko połowicznie.

Harry wzdycha i spogląda na choinkę. Nie miał serca rozbierać jej przed wyjazdem dzieci do szkoły, zresztą już nieodległym — rano zabierze je na King’s Cross. Delikatnie otacza ramieniem barki Albusa, siedzącego obok z nieprzeniknioną twarzą pochyloną nad książką o zaklęciach obronnych. W pierwszej chwili Albus sztywnieje pod dotykiem, lecz w końcu, powoli, rozluźnia się przy boku Harry’ego. Przez krótką, ulotną chwilę jest tak, jakby cofnęli się do czasu, kiedy Albus był małym chłopcem — wtedy, gdy nie dostał jeszcze listu z Hogwartu, ale James wyjechał już na pierwszy rok. Ginny i Lily poszły na długi spacer alejkami mugolskiego osiedla i wróciły do domu różowe i spierzchnięte od śmiechu. Ale czas, który Harry spędził sam z Albusem, był inny: nie rozmawiali, nie mieli takiej potrzeby, a Albus przysypiał z głową na jego kolanach, aż wygasł ogień w palenisku.

To były jedne z nielicznych godzin, które Harry zapamiętał jako całkowicie wolne od bólu.

Teraz Albus nie śpi; odkłada książkę, a wzrok z przerażającą determinacją trzyma utkwiony w ogniu za kratą kominka. Jednak jego ciało się poddaje i Harry głaszcze włosy syna, co jakiś czas dotykając palcami rozpalonego policzka. Porozmawiaj ze mną, chce powiedzieć. Zrzuć to z siebie. Ale wie, że nie ma prawa.

 _Wie_ , że nie ma prawa.

Kiedy Albus w końcu się odsuwa, nagła nieobecność dziecka u boku sprawia, że Harry wzdryga się z chłodu i poczucia straty. Mimo to nie odzywa się, gdy Albus zbiera książki i idzie po schodach do swojego pokoju. Zamiast iść za nim, Harry wstaje i szturcha wyżarzone głownie, by wskrzesić ogień — na próżno.

To nie symbol, mówi sobie, owijając się płaszczem i zamykając oczy przed szarpnięciem aportacji. Jest tylko jedno miejsce, w którym chce być.

 

* * *

— Nie musiałeś przychodzić — mówi Draco, osadzając ogarek świecy w ziemi, mniej więcej tam, gdzie spoczywają stopy jego syna, i wstaje, prostując plecy. Duma, nawet teraz, nie pozwala mu przystać na towarzystwo.

— Wiem — odpowiada Harry, rozkładając dłonie w geście pokoju, nie tylko prośby.

— Wiesz — odzywa się Draco — nie jestem nawet pewien, czy się cieszę, że tu jesteś.

Harry kiwa głową. Kiedy Draco mówi takie rzeczy, Harry widzi w tym upuszczanie krwi — rozkrwawianie i przyżeganie rany, by zasklepić ją na kolejny rok. Coś, czego Albusowi nie wolno zobaczyć.

— Sprawia ci to przyjemność.

Jest zwierzęciem w potrzasku bólu.

Harry kręci głową. Draco nie żywi upodobania do pustych słów, dobrotliwych zapewnień. Zamiast nich mówi więc po prostu:

— Chodź do domu.

Wspólna aportacja jest niebezpieczna. Draco po swoim czuwaniu nie jest w formie, by poddać się jakimś zawirowaniom magii — czy to Harry’ego, czy swojej własnej. Harry przyciąga go do piersi i szepcze adres w jego rozwiane włosy. Draco walczy słabo. Szum w uszach i mdłości w końcu wyzwalają szloch. Gdyby Harry mu pozwolił, zostałby tam całą noc. Położyłby się na grobie syna i umarł.

Odejście zbyt permanentne, by Harry choć przez moment brał je pod uwagę.

— Jesteś okrutny — syczy Draco, gdy ich stopy dotykają żwiru na podjeździe domu. Chwieje się lekko i na oślep wyciąga rękę do Harry’ego. Ten gest przynosi Harry’emu więcej otuchy niż tysiąc deklaracji nieśmiertelnej miłości.

Harry spogląda w górę i dostrzega twarz w oknie — w oknie Albusa. Jest zacieniona i nie może dostrzec jej wyrazu.

— Chciałbym — mówi wbrew głosowi rozsądku — żebyś pozwolił mu sobie towarzyszyć.

Twarz Draco na sekundę robi się brzydka i zgorzkniała.

— Ma dość własnego bólu, Harry. Jak możesz chcieć czegoś takiego dla własnego syna?

— Chciałbym — mówi Harry cierpliwie — żeby wiedział, że nie jest w nim sam.

Draco potrząsa głową, drwiąco krzywiąc usta.

— Och, ale _jest_ , Potter. Tak jak i ja.

 

* * *

Kochają się powoli i cicho, odziani tylko w światło świec i odblask ognia. Obaj nie chcą, by usłyszał ich Albus — szczególnie tej nocy.

Draco rzuca się w akt, przepraszając w jedyny sposób, na jaki pozwala mu duma. Złączenie się ich ciał, z nogami wplątanymi w prześcieradło, jest tak proste i naturalne jak parzenie się zwierząt pod wpływem sięgającej aż do trzewi wiosennej odwilży. Harry nigdy nie prosi go o nic więcej i Draco czuje, że to ze strachu — ze strachu, że będzie chciał zbyt wiele, naciskał zbyt mocno i Draco zostawi go, co najwyżej z liścikiem na poduszce. Jak, po tych dwóch latach i wszystkim, czego doświadczyli, może myśleć coś podobnego, jest kwestią, którą Draco rzadko ma ochotę rozpamiętywać. A tej nocy jeszcze mniej niż zwykle.

Harry przygniata go całym ciężarem, jak balast równoważący jego próżnię, dając mu ten ułamek sekundy, w którym statek opiera się bocznemu uderzeniu wiatru i raz jeszcze prostuje na falach.

— Kocham cię — mówi Harry, ale tonem nie dopraszającym się, a już na pewno nie żądającym odpowiedzi. — Kocham cię — powtarza.

Z początku, po tym jak usłyszał głos Harry’ego z paleniska, wydawało mu się, że odwzajemnienie jego miłości byłoby w jakiś sposób zdradą wobec syna, tak jakby miłość była czymś nieodnawialnym. Jak gdyby jej studnia mogła wyschnąć, jej rzeka — przestać toczyć wody. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że tak nie jest, jego lęk przed wyczerpaniem przeniósł się na syna Harry’ego, Albusa, którego wzrok niezawodnie patroszył go jak rybę i wyciągał z niego wątlejące, półprzejrzyste kości. Harry twierdził, że Albus jeszcze odnajdzie miłość, ale myśl o tym sprawiała, że serce Draco przestawało bić. On też ponownie znalazł miłość, a przynajmniej jakiś podgatunek miłości — do matki Scorpiusa, ale była zaledwie niczym gwiazda wobec słońca jego nieprzemijającej miłości do Harry’ego. Nie życzył Albusowi takiego losu. A czasami, ku własnemu ogromnemu wstydowi, życzył mu wytchnienia w śmierci.

— Ach — dyszy Harry, dochodząc, tak jak zawsze, i kiedyś, i teraz, jak gdyby Draco był objawieniem, którego doznaje wciąż od nowa. Szczytowanie Draco jest bezgłośne, tak jak zawsze, i teraz, i kiedyś. „Słowa”, powiedział mu ojciec dawno temu, „to kawałeczki duszy. Używaj ich mądrze, Draco. Używaj ich mądrze i wiedz, kiedy się zamknąć. W ciągu całego twojego życia powinny zawrzeć nie więcej niż garstkę”. W momencie gdy Draco, z Harrym między rozłożonymi udami, osiąga orgazm, jego dusza — wie o tym — jest zbyt blisko powierzchni. Zbyt podatna na wyzionięcie. Nie może ryzykować.

Potem leżą objęci, stygnąc i uspokajając oddech, a Draco myśli o Albusie, samotnym w swoim pokoju na drugim końcu korytarza. Wstaje, sięga po szatę i idzie odszukać syna Harry’ego.

 

* * *

Z krzesła przy małym kominku w swoim pokoju Albus obserwuje, jak jego ojciec i ojciec Scorpiusa aportują się na podjeździe, wzbijając śnieżny wir. Poły płaszczy, którymi okrywali się nawzajem, opadają wolno; jeszcze wolniej ojciec cofa ramię, którym opasywał Draco. Nawet z dystansu Albus widzi na twarzy Draco nieustępliwy wyraz — ślad dumy.

Czasem — szczęśliwie nie zawsze — zastanawia się, czy ten człowiek kiedykolwiek kochał Scorpiusa tak jak on.

To pierwszy raz, kiedy spędzili rocznicę śmierci Scorpiusa wszyscy razem. Ojciec Albusa był tak dobry, że pozwolił mu — a tym samym Jamesowi i Lily — zostać aż do następnego dnia. Na północ miał ich zabrać specjalnie podstawiony pociąg — przywilej z racji poświęceń jego ojca, ale i poświęcenia Scorpiusa. Zginął, osłaniając Albusa i Lily, podczas gdy oni desperacko starali się nie dopuścić, by James wykrwawił się na śmierć. W najmroczniejszych momentach Albus zastanawia się, czy nie żałuje, że nie postąpił wtedy inaczej. Mógł zostawić brata, pozwalając, by umarł, i bezróżdżkowo deportować się stamtąd ze Scorpiusem. Wie, że _mógł_ to zrobić. Pragnienie, by znaleźć się blisko Scorpiusa, wiele razy sprawiło, że aportował się spontanicznie, zanim jeszcze ojciec nauczył go zasad. Był pewien, że mógł zrobić to samo tamtej nocy. I zrobił, tylko że za późno.

Jak zawsze gdy przypomina sobie, jak Scorpius, umierając, ścisnął jego rękę, łzy stają mu w oczach. Ściekają po twarzy niepowstrzymanie, bez względu na czas i odległość. Scorpius miałby dzisiaj, tak jak on, dziewiętnaście lat i podróżowaliby razem po świecie jako aurorzy albo zawodowi gracze quidditcha, albo — jeszcze lepiej — poskramiacze smoków. Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę zamiłowanie Scorpiusa do książek, studiowaliby w murach jakiegoś irlandzkiego uniwersytetu na wysokim nadmorskim klifie. Po miesiącu spędzonym w Irlandii z rodziną Albusa Scorpius zarzekał się, że tam wróci. „Kraina świętych i uczonych”, wzdychał. „Kraina wikingów i pubów”, drażnił się Albus.

Jak się okazało, nic nie mogło wyrównać jego straty. Nic nie mogło zatamować krwawienia. Ból, jak wiadro wody chluśnięte w ogień, gasił każdą radość, każdą nadzieję. Słaniał się przez życie, złamany w sposób nie do naprawienia. Nie chodziło o użalanie się nad sobą, jak czasem sugerował James. Taka po prostu była prawda — fakt jak to, że słońce wschodzi i zachodzi, układ gwiazd w konstelacji żalu.

Jego ojciec i ojciec Scorpiusa idą prosto do sypialni, nie zdjąwszy nawet okryć, i Albus słyszy, że Draco potyka się na schodach, zapewne pijany. Ucieczka w whisky — jakie to samolubne. Na zewnątrz znów zaczyna padać śnieg i w ciemnym oknie nie widać nic prócz odbicie ognia w kominku i płomyka świecy na biurku. Wiatr wyje pod okapami. Jest zimno, jak to w styczniową noc, i Albus nie może przestać myśleć o lodowatym grobie pod wierzbą. Scorpius, taki ciepły w jego ramionach tamtej nocy w grocie — jedynej nocy, którą dane im było spędzić jak kochankowie — leży teraz w prochu, w objęciach mrozu. Ta wizja to chwilami więcej, niż Albus potrafi wytrzymać.

Kiedy rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, Albus omal nie puszcza go mimo uszu. Nie jest w nastroju, by słuchać słodkich, ale kompletnie chybionych komunałów Lily ani tym bardziej krzepiących odzywek Jamesa w stylu „uszy do góry, chłopie!”. Zniósłby może ojca, ale on prawdopodobnie wniesie ze sobą zapach pościeli, ognistej i tę odstręczającą, charakterystyczną woń seksu. Ma swojego Malfoya. I bardzo, kurwa, dobrze, ale jego skrępowane milczenie nie jest tu dziś, akurat dziś, mile widziane. Jednak w ostatniej chwili, wbrew sobie, Albus odzywa się: „Proszę”.

 

* * *

Pokój pachnie chłopcem. Bez wątpienia pokój jego i Harry’ego — też. Draco usilnie stara się nie zmarszczyć nosa, a kiedy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, usilnie stara się nie rozpłakać. Pokój Scorpiusa też zawsze było czuć chłopcem. I niepranymi skarpetkami. Woń chłopca unosi się w pokojach jedynaków jak zapach heliotropu w czerwcowym powietrzu. Draco wiedział, że tylko jedna osoba odwiedziła kiedykolwiek pokój jego syna w Manor — i teraz ta osoba siedzi przed nim na parapecie okiennym, gapiąc się w szoku.

Draco kieruje się wolno ku drewnianemu krzesłu koło niewielkiego biurka, z determinacją ignorując milczenie, które go powitało. Ruch powietrza wywołany jego wejściem sprawia, że świeca na chwilę przygasa i kopci oskarżycielsko. Owijając się ciaśniej szatą i zaciskając palce na jej kołnierzu przy nagiej szyi, Draco siada i podnosi wzrok na syna Harry’ego.

— Jesteś pijany?

Draco mógłby poczuć się urażony aroganckim tonem Albusa, ale drżenie jego podbródka zadaje kłam pozorom dufności.

— Nie — odpowiada mu prosto.

— W takim razie… — wypala Albus — w takim razie gdzie byłeś?

Draco przygląda mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw, jeśli chodzi o powiedzenie prawdy. W ciszy broda Albusa trzęsie się jeszcze bardziej i pojedyncza łza spływa po jego policzku. Draco decyduje się odsunąć na bok dumę i poddaje się.

— Na grobie syna — odpowiada.

Druga łza wymyka się z oka Albusa.

— Cho… — Draco odchrząkuje, by pozbyć się chrypki — chodzę tam co roku, w jego urodziny i w rocznicę śmierci. Przychodzę w nocy, bo nienawidzę współczujących spojrzeń obcych, i przychodzę w nocy, bo wtedy świece palą się jaśniej.

Albus wydaje z siebie krótki, niemal niedosłyszalny szloch.

— To nie to, co myślisz — mówi Draco. — To _nie jest_ symbol.

 

* * *

Albus nie wie, dlaczego Draco postanowił przyjść do niego, po całym tym czasie, jednak stwierdza, że nie potrafi czuć gniewu. „Mój ojciec”, powiedział kiedyś Scorpius, dawno temu, „mój ojciec jest dobrym człowiekiem. Ale jest tak zapętlony w sobie i te jego więzy wżarły się tak głęboko…”. Nie rozwinął myśli, lecz obraz utkwił w głowie Albusa. I jeszcze tamte słowa, wyszeptane w jego usta trochę ponad dwa lata temu: „Powiedz mojemu ojcu… Spraw, żeby wiedział, że zrobiłem to z miłości. Że zrobiłem to z miłości i że się nie bałem”. Jeśli Draco jest kimś, kogo Scorpius kochał — nieważne jak zimny i wyniosły się wydaje — Albus znajdzie sposób, by również go pokochać.

— Nic nie myślę — mówi. — Jestem za bardzo odrętwiały, żeby myśleć.

Rozpoznając ustępstwo, Draco przechyla głowę i mierzy go spokojnym spojrzeniem.

— Owszem, myślisz — mówi. — Może nawet za dużo.

Albus wstaje nagle i przez kilka minut przestępuje z nogi na nogę przed kominkiem, wkopując zabłąkane węgielki, które wypadły z paleniska, z powrotem za kratę. To też nie jest, myśli, żaden pieprzony symbol.

— Nie chcę twoich frazesów — parska. — Moja siostra jest ich pełna i słyszałem tego tyle, że starczy mi na całe życie…

Krztusi się ostatnimi słowami, poniewczasie uświadamiając sobie, co powiedział. Instynktownie zerka na Draco, który siedzi teraz ze spuszczoną głową, a jego rozdzielone pośrodku włosy, tak podobne do włosów Scorpiusa, opadają na twarz, zasłaniając ją przed jego wzrokiem. Przez długą, nieprzyjemną, _straszną_ chwilę Albus sądzi, że Draco zasnął, ale potem dostrzega trzęsące się ramiona. Pozwala mu płakać bardzo długo, po czym, z czystego dyskomfortu, podchodzi do drzwi, żeby pójść po ojca.

Draco łka, nie unosząc głowy — najwyraźniej duma mu nie pozwala.

— Nie odchodź — mówi łamiącym się głosem. — Zostań ze mną.

Przez ponad godzinę żaden z nich się nie odzywa ani nie porusza. W końcu, zrozumiawszy, że ktoś musi to zrobić, Albus przechodzi przez pokój, klęka na podłodze koło ojca Scorpiusa, a kiedy ten, inaczej niż Albus sobie wyobrażał, nie wykonuje żadnego uniku, obejmuje go i delikatnie trzymając za kark, przyciąga jego głowę do swojego barku. Ten prosty gest sprawia, że Draco płacze jeszcze bardziej i Albus odnosi silne wrażenie, że mimo wszystkich gestów miłości, które Draco otrzymuje od jego ojca, tylko on może pocieszyć go w tym żalu.

Po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat Albus nie czuje się sam.

 

* * *

Kiedy Harry budzi się z płytkiej drzemki i orientuje, że Draco nie wrócił, siada i zwiesza nogi z łóżka. Najpierw schodzi do pokoiku, w którym trzymają mugolski telewizor — ukłon w stronę jego gustów — ale Draco nigdzie nie widać. Harry’ego ogarnia nagle okropne przeświadczenie, że Draco, ledwo okrywszy nagość szatą, powrócił na grób syna. Ni stąd, ni zowąd przychodzi mu na myśl jedna z wielu opowiastek Molly: o dziewczynce (hm, w tej scenerii byłby to chłopiec), która w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia sprzedaje świece, by móc przynieść chorej babci parę miedziaków. Jednak noc jest dojmująco zimna, a przechodnie przemykają ulicami, pragnąc znaleźć się czym prędzej w swych salonach z ogniem trzaskającym w kominku i nie chcąc patrzeć w twarz skrzeczącej nędzy. Dziewczynka zapala jedną ze świec, by ogrzać sobie dłonie — tylko jedną, myśli. Tylko jedną. Ale wiatr jest coraz zimniejszy, noc coraz późniejsza, a ulice pustoszeją. Nikt nie kupił świeczki, a ona nie może wrócić do domu z pustymi kieszeniami. Zdecydowana zostać na ulicy tak długo, jak będzie musiała, dziewczynka zapala następną świecę… i następną, i następną. Nazajutrz ludzie spieszący na świąteczne zakupy, po gęś i pudding, znajdują małą dziewczynkę skuloną w bramie, z wypalonymi zapałkami i ogarkami świec u bosych stóp. Oczywiście jest martwa i oczywiście narrator historii pociesza się, że na pewno poszła do nieba — ale zobaczywszy co nieco świata, Harry w to nie wierzy.

Łapie buty i płaszcz, otwiera z rozmachem drzwi i deportuje się w noc.

 

* * *

Wyczerpany tym wezbraniem trzymanego dotąd w ryzach żalu Draco zwisa bezwładnie w ramionach syna Harry’ego i nie opiera się, kiedy Albus delikatnie prowadzi go do swojego łóżka i przykrywa kołdrą po samą brodę. Potem wstaje i cofnąwszy się, przygląda mu się przez długą chwilę, a w jego oczach, łagodnych i życzliwych, nie widać automatycznego potterowskiego wyrazu zranienia. Draco wie, że z zapuchniętymi powiekami i nogami podkurczonymi w wąskim dziecinnym łóżku nie wygląda na czterdziestosześcioletniego mężczyznę, ale nic go to nie obchodzi. Gdy Albus z kłębu ubrań na dnie szafy wydobywa piżamę, a z górnej szufladki sekretarzyka — szczoteczkę do zębów, Draco nawet nie usiłuje pozbierać się i wyjść. W kończynach czuje taką słabość, jakby kości miał z gliny. Jest wyczerpany i wreszcie pusty. Kiedy Albus przymyka szyber kominka, zdmuchuje świecę i wyślizguje się z pokoju, Draco nie próbuje go zatrzymać. Słyszy jękliwe: „Co jest, kurde, grane?” Jamesa i odpowiedź Albusa: „Posuń się, chamie”, i uśmiecha się. Durni, durni chłopcy.

W ciemności nadal pachnącej żarem, woskiem i płonącym drewnem osuwa się w pozbawiony wizji sen.

 

* * *

Ku swojej uldze Harry nie znajduje oznak niedawnej aportacji ani śladów w pogłębiającym się śniegu. Draco musiał stwierdzić, że potrzebuje pobyć sam — nic zaskakującego tej nocy — i położyć się na kanapie w bibliotece. To jedyna rzecz, którą zabrał z Manor; to i jeszcze dwa niczym się niewyróżniające drewniane puzderka, których zawartości Harry nigdy nie widział i czuje, że nie chce oglądać, nawet gdyby Draco go zachęcał.

Harry wyciąga różdżkę i zaczyna wypowiadać zaklęcie, by deportować się do domu, gdy nagle kątem oka dostrzega coś, co przykuwa jego uwagę. Odwraca się w zamieć, mrużąc oczy. Z odległości wygląda to jak miniaturowe jasne okienko miniaturowego oświetlonego ogniem paleniska domku, ale kiedy Harry podchodzi bliżej do grobu Scorpiusa, widzi, że to świeca. Ta sama świeca, którą Draco przy nim zdmuchnął i wcisnął w ziemię. Jakimś cudem zapłonęła ponownie, nie poddając się wiatrowi. Jaśniej i mocniej niż gorzejąca pochodnia.

Przełykając łzy wdzięczności, które zebrały mu się w gardle, Harry posyła Scorpiusowi pocałunek, kreśli różdżką koło na śniegu i deportuje się do domu. Do domu — do swojego ogniska. Do domu — do swoich dzieci. I wreszcie do domu — do Draco.

 

KONIEC

 

* W oryginale _bittersweet_ ( _celastrus scandens_ ), czyli pnącze o przyziemnej polskiej nazwie dławisz amerykański. Zimą nagie pędy okryte są bardzo dekoracyjnymi pomarańczowo-czerwonymi owockami. W czasach wiktoriańskich wiązanka z jego gałązek symbolizowała miłość i wierność.


End file.
